Greater Equestrian Caretakers
by Arby Works
Summary: On a biweekly gem hunt, Spike and Rarity discover a Greater Equestrian Mimicker; a cyan jewel with the ability to transform into anything but a pony. Like a little pony seeking its Cutie Mark, the little mimic, named Meep, must discover its destiny when it transitions into adulthood. It's up to the duo that found him to make sure he gets there.


It is absolutely no secret that gems are valuable. It's never consistent and to learn the value of each type of stone would take years of study. You could probably ask Pinkie Pie's family about them for a better answer. But luckily for me, Rarity only cares about the look. ' _Baby Blue Sapphires_ ' was a dress that was, shockingly enough, made from baby blue sapphires. Why? They looked pretty. Being a dragon who thrives on a delicious gem cake (whether I can make one is irrelevant, thank you) or a special cupcake from the Cakes, I learned which ones taste delicious. Yet even the rarest, most expensive ones don't always taste the best and sometimes the best tasting ones are the ones that are literally a dime a dozen.

So what did Rarity and I have in common when our opinions about gems clashed? She would tell you something else, most likely about the willing help, but I was certain that it was more. We shared a reason: The company. I helped her with her dresses on occasion but in those instances, Rarity was in ' _the Zone_ ' as she put it. No real room for talking. Maybe singing, she loves to flaunt her magic and skill while designing outfits. But when it came to gem hunting, it was mutual. All she did was mark where the goods were, I dug them up, and we could idly chatter. Mostly about her business or whatever dresses she needed these for, but sometimes we'd stray off topic to how our week was. That was nice, being able to talk about myself and really upsell the awesome deeds I've done. Like wax the thrones twice. Because life is boring, you see. But the real treat to these moments is when Rarity asks me questions about my life. I mean, sure I told Fluttershy my whole life story when we came to Ponyville, but it felt more like a Q and A session. Rarity wouldn't ask such things unless there was some kinda personal reason behind it.

I hoped, at least.

With Manual Labour (aka me) at her side, Rarity slowed to a stop before crawling out of the harness of her cart. The sky remained clear with the threat of clouds far off. We were scheduled for a light storm in five hours and that gave us plenty of time. Rarity wasted no time igniting her horn and in mere seconds, the whole field began to glow. Either we found some buried treasure or we hit the natural jackpot.

"Ooh, I like the looks of this, maybe we'll retire early this fine day. To think I packed a lunch for the long haul," Rarity exclaimed with a little pitter patter in her step.

A carved stick flew into the field from the cart and began to carve little X's where the glows were. As much as she could be excited, I had not planned on this. It was awful, horrible, just absolutely terrible. Our time today would be shortened by the supposed jackpot. Ideas floated in my mind about what I would do to postpone the inevitable quick end to our trip but nothing stuck. So it was so that I, your ever charming narrator, resigned myself to what would be a probable half hour visit.

"Alright, I'll get started," I said with mock glee. I couldn't let her know that I was disappointed because in the end, I was just happy to be included. "But don't rule out that lunch just yet, I skipped breakfast to be here bright and early." I couldn't sound too excited.

Leaping forward, I clawed at the dirt relentlessly as bits of muck flew into a small mound. It appeared the gems were deeper than we thought. After a minute and six feet deeper, a light clink sounded and I felt a mild rush. The thrill of finding a gem was second only to eating one. Yet there was something different, something special about withholding the urge to eat one for Rarity's sake. I learned what the feeling was the day after that one birthday. You know the one.

But upon grabbing the gem, I tugged and tugged to no avail. I frowned and grit my teeth and began to claw at the dirt around. I figured if it wasn't coming free, it may be a part of a much larger gem. And so I began expanding my hole and the wider it got, the bigger the gem seemed to be.

"Spikey, what is that? Is that what I think it is?!" Rarity's voice steeped with excitement, but she maintained the slightest elegant accent. She was more composed than I; something I like to emulate. "Ooh, puh- _lease_ tell me that it's larger than a tangerine. I would much enjoy setting a new record."

It looked funny, enough that I had to stop digging just to focus on it. The gem refracted light, it had a little rainbow sparkle, but something was off. I knocked on it and it sounded like a gem.

"What's the matter? Can you get the gem or no? Do you need a little magical assistance?" Rarity's soft voice pierced through my thoughts and it gave me an idea.

"Could you use your gem finding spell on this particular gem?" I asked, backing away from the large stone.

Rarity blinked. "Oh, uh, sure." Her horn lit up and a few spots nearby glowed; this gem did too. "Here you are."

The dirt didn't seem to coat the gem and as I thought more about it, I quickly realized why the gem looked odd. Surely Rarity would too.

"This is a Great Equestrian Mimicker," I called out. "You remember, yeah?"

"Oh, you mean that large blue jewel with eyes Sweetie Belle found? Imp, was her name if I recall." Rarity picked me up with her magic and set me next to her as we peered into the hole. She stepped forward and called out, "Hello there, little gem, are you awake? Did we disturb you?"

Two eyes blinked to life on the little rock and focused on Rarity. Of course, it couldn't speak but it did emote with its eyes; arched eyebrows and a little eye flutter, the little mimicker had clearly just awoken.

Rarity performed a dainty little leap in the hole, regardless of the quantity of dirt. I reached out in an attempt to catch her but failed. "I do apologize. You see, I search these quarries for jewels, gems and all sorts of beautiful rocks and it appears my spell has indeed found a beautiful gem in the form of you." Rarity paused to bow her head and with a flick of her mane, she crossed her legs. "My name is Rarity and I understand that you cannot speak, but I also do not wish to find anymore of you and your species lest I disturb anymore. Now, I do wish to leave you in peace, but please tell, are there any more of you in the nearby dirt?"

The Mimicker took on a sombre expression and closed its eyes. I glanced at the other areas that she had marked with an X and I quickly began digging up another pile. It was an odd place for a mimicker to be, an open quarry like this. Even more so that it was underground. After a few seconds, I had found a pile of gems. Dusting one off, I plopped a little emerald in my mouth and bit down. It was a regular old gem and I turned back to the hole Rarity and the Mimicker were in.

"These are regular gems, the poor guy is alone," I called out.

"Oh, you poor dear, what happened to your family?" Rarity asked inquisitively, petting what I had hoped was the Mimicker's head.

The little rock shook and seemed to uproot itself from the ground. Its eyes fluttered as Rarity levitated the little mimic out of the dirt hole into the cool breeze. The rock shuddered for a second before it focused on us. It clenched its eyes and shook for a moment before materializing into a mine cart full of broken gems. Its eyes spoke of despair and regret. Rarity and I simultaneously understood what had transpired.

"Oh, you poor thing," Rarity levitated the mimic and wrapped it in a tight hug. I was mildly jealous but don't worry, it soon gave way to concern. "Whatever must we do, Spikey?"

Joy entered my heart as I realized I may actually know the answer. A chance for Spike to be useful? It didn't come often unless Twilight and book reports were involved. I leapt from the tiny gem hole and knelt down by the mimic and patted its head.

"If it has no parents, and its been down in the dirt for so long, maybe it'll have to learn a hard lesson," I responded. The mimic's eyes must have done its species equivalent of watering; I almost couldn't look it in the eye. "If it has no true form yet, well, we could just help the little guy find its purpose. Like the Cutie Mark Crusaders, little mimic's have to discover what form they'll be able to take for the rest of their lives, remember? We could just take him in and help him along."

Rarity hummed behind me, tapping a hoof against the dirt as she contemplated the idea. I personally was thrilled at the idea of having a little creature to care for after having parted with Pee-wee. Both the little mimic and I put on our best pouty faces and I dare say only Fluttershy or Rarity herself could compete with us. The way Rarity squirmed and bit her lip, she glanced to the side as if there were somepony to provide her a second opinion. But I could see the answer was already on the tip of her tongue. I felt elated and leapt to my feet the instant she turned to face me.

"Oh, sure, of course. We can't possibly leave the little darling here to himself." A grin etched onto her face and we both faced the little blue gem as a sparkle entered its eyes. "Little mimic, would you care to join Spike and I? We would adore such company."

The mimic turned into a little party favour and popped confetti into the air. It bounced on the spot and its eyes were reminiscent of a trademark Pinkie Pie smile. It popped into the air once more and reverted back into its gem state. It hopped into my arms and immediately I toppled with it. A grunt escaped my mouth as I landed on my side. A few giggles came from Rarity and she helped me back to my feet. The mimic was heavy but I could just barely hold it; carrying Rarity's luggage certainly helped.

"Well, we can't call you 'mimic' or anything, we need a name for you. Imp's taken, unfortunately," I joked.

The mimicker blinked and furrowed its brow as it scoured its mind for ideas. Some humourous, others too typical of a changing creature.

"I don't suppose Ditto is out?" Rarity mused, tapping her chin.

I snorted, making sure to bend my brow. "What kind of a name is that?" I scoffed.

With a roll of her eyes and a scoff of her own, Rarity responded, "Well thanks." I immediately took a big breath as my words sunk in, and before I could respond, Rarity paused him with a hoof. "Don't."

"Bah, what else then?" I asked, nibbling on my claw.

It was then that the little mimic made a sound. "Meep," came from the fake gem. It vibrated a little as it made the noise and it snagged the attention of both present.

"'Meep'? Could it be that it is choosing for us?" Rarity hummed, meeting eyes with the creature.

"Or maybe it's choosing for itself since it's its own persona," I retorted. "I mean, 'Meep' is, well, I guess it's better than _nothing_."

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Oh hush you, I think it is fantastic, isn't that right, Meep?"

The shiny blue gem hopped a few centimetres off the ground, apparently pleased. Rarity clopped her hooves together and smiled; Meep had its name.

"Fine, we'll call it Meep. So, now what?" I asked, glancing at the rest of the field.

"What ever do you mean? We care for it, of course! What else were you expecting?" Rarity huffed, a tone of shock and anger nipping her tongue.

"No, I mean, well duh but what about gem hunting? Are we going to still do that or take Meep back to Ponyville? We're not in the midst of an eternal day, here." I folded my arms and glared at Meep as Rarity snuggled the mimic. "Rarity?"

Snapped from her snuggling, she glanced over at me then back to Meep. "Well, perhaps little Meep here can assist us, couldn't you, you widdle bwue gem?" Once again, she hugged the mimic close.

I could only grit my teeth and avert my eyes; I absolutely did not want to watch a voiceless _rock_ receive the treatment I thought I deserved. Meep only shook in place and attempted to wiggle out of Rarity's grip. When released, a puff of smoke came from the rock and in its place, an odd contraption with a large shovel took its place. Of course, Meep's eyes were plastered on the front. Before me or Rarity could respond, the tractor rolled forward on a track and dug its claw into the dirt. When finished, a hole the size of what I would dig took its place.

"Oh great, steals her heart and now my job? What a world," I muttered as my arms sagged at my sides.

Rarity's eyes fluttered and lit up. "Ooh, lovely, that'll be a great help. Spike, you and I can focus on categorizing these gems before we get to the boutique; Meep here will simply dig them for us. How divine."

It was time for my eyes also lit up and he had to stop himself from jumping for joy. Without anything else to say, Rarity's horn lit up and all around, various patches of dirt began to glow. Before Rarity could, I grabbed a stick and began marking each patch with a simple X. Meep wasted no time trekking towards one and proceeded to unearth the gems lying beneath.

Within a half hour, we had already met our quota and Meep had transformed back into its natural gem state. I glanced down to briefly take in that day's take; each kind of gem had been sorted into sections, forming a rainbow of jewels that sparkled and shimmered brilliantly. I salivated and licked my lips as each gem looked more delicious than the one I looked at before, somehow. Even if I looked back at the same gem. My stomach rumbled and as I moved a claw towards the pile, a gentle cyan aura engulfed my whole and hoisted my body away from those sweet treasures. I scowled and let my body go limp as Rarity set me down on a little red and white checkered blanket.

"Eat up, Spikey. You've done wonderfully today and I put a little extra in today's lunch." Rarity spoke with a gentle hush that reverberated in my mind. Glancing down, I spotted a simple plated sandwich in front of my lap. Glancing up, I saw Meep was happily rolling in the dirt behind Rarity while the mare in question was taking a dainty sip from her tea cup. When her eyes met mine, she motioned towards the sandwich. "Go on."

I picked up the soft bread and briefly, my naive mind could only wonder what was extra about a sandwich. I bit down and to my pleasant surprise, I could taste fine grated ruby and emerald mixed in with lettuce and tomato. With contentment, my eyes closed and I felt a smile adorn my face; extra indeed. Rarity was no doubt pleased with my response because I heard a little hum from her after.

It was true I was mad for her. Who couldn't be? Her smile could melt a frozen heart and her generosity was unparalleled across the land. It was the little pick me ups strewn about each day to each week to each month that you could sometimes never notice, but I did. I felt mildly guilty about the less than pleasant attitude I gave her before and I had vowed to make it up to her some other time.

With my sandwich devoured, I reached for the handkerchief to wipe my face clean of the crumbs. After patting down my jowls, I glanced at the handkerchief and saw two eyes staring back at me. I yelped and tossed the little cloth away as it poofed back into Meep. Rarity could only laugh as Meep continued to roll around on the ground behind her. Red came into my cheeks and I averted my gaze.

"Right, I forgot their food source is practical jokes," I spoke with a sigh. "Alright, we have our load and our dinner; what now? Are we heading back? Twilight mentioned some sort of special supper I'm supposed to make for a guest."

Rarity paused and hummed pleasantly as she too wiped her food and tea from her face with a real handkerchief.

"Let's, I cannot wait to show Meep to our friends," Rarity said as we both stood up.

Within seconds, the entire picnic setup was wrapped up and placed back into the basket. Our short time together was much shorter today but I had to look on the bright side; Rarity and I would both be caring for Meep. We'd have reasons to visit one another (although I have much more of a personal reason for wanting to visit her). With resignation to our early end to our gem hunt, I stretched my limbs and looked back towards Meep.

"Are we gonna carry her?" I asked.

Meep's response was to transform into an odd device akin to the death trap wagon the Crusaders had Imp transform into, complete with an odd sort of rocket on the back for propulsion. It had a spot for Rarity and I and even a hook for the cart's harness. Relief washed over me as the long walk would instead be a gentle ride. I didn't even question how Meep knew what that was.

"Ooh, absolutely marvellous!" Rarity sang. She wasted no time leaping onto the front end of the mimic-wagon and sat down on the soft cushion. "Come, precious scales. We must go forth into the day!" she exclaimed.

Once again, I could only smile. My heart beat faster and I felt mildly nervous; I always loved when she used a nickname for me. It was special, and from that point on, caring for Meep became another special activity just between us. Wasting no further time, I climbed onto Meep as well and sat next to Rarity in the strange contraption.

"Alright, Meep, off we go in that general direction," I exclaimed as I pointed towards Ponyville.

I was dead wrong about it being relaxing. Meep blasted off and I was quite certain my future self would still feel the rattle that vibrated through my bones from Rarity's shriek.


End file.
